


"You Fool" but endearingly

by Makoberry



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bloody, Bon is a pining idiot, Bon's relationship with his dad is???, Drabble, It's really self indulgent, Izumo is the smartest as always, Kyoto Arc (Ao no Exorcist), M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, basically the anime's plot but then I just changed part of it randomly, can you even call it that, rin gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoberry/pseuds/Makoberry
Summary: Anime compliant to a point (if you squint)In which they've just found out that Rin is satan spawn, but I change how they accept him.Idk how to write summaries I haven't done this since 2014 lmao
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	"You Fool" but endearingly

Bon tried to understand what it was he felt towards Rin. He told himself his fluttering heart was just admiration and curiosity over the other's strength.

"Are you gonna ask him out or should I ask him for you?" Shima bumped his head from behind.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bon shot back.

"Oh please, we grew up together, do you take me for a fool?"

He had a point, but Bon wanted to be sure the feelings were mutual first, He didn't think he could handle the embarrassment of rejection.

"Don't worry, Bon, I'll be your wing man!" Shima grinned like an idiot, and Bon felt dread settle in his stomach.

"Please, Shima, don't do anything stupid."

And so, Shima did something stupid, asking Rin outright if he thought Bon was attractive, while Bon sat across from him.

Rin's face flushed, and he stuttered his way around the question. Somehow, the awkward exchange gave Bon hope.

He was going to confess. He kept saying to himself: today is the day! But then he'd see Shiemi smiling at Rin and doubt would seep into his brain.

And then it happened.

Blue fire, just like that night, 16 years ago. The Blue Night.

His heart broke, he told himself it was only a little.

\----------

Bon lay awake in bed, remembering Rin's face as he tried to convince them all he was still the same kid they knew.

"It's not that simple, idiot…" He muttered to himself, covering his face with a pillow. His throat burned, he tried not to cry. "you idiot!"

"Bon?" Konekomaru sat up, groggy in bed on his side of the room.

"Sorry, Miwa, I didn't realize you were back." Bon said, pillow still on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

Bon couldn't answer for fear of breaking down.

"Is it Okumura-kun?" Konekomaru asked. "You should forget about him, he's trouble, it would be dangerous to be friends."

"It's not that simple." Bon straightened out. "I--" He couldn't say it now… His heart felt heavy. Wasn't it that simple? The betrayal weighed heavy on his mind, but he still wondered what would happen to the boy he'd fallen for, he still felt fear when he thought he might die.

\-----------

Rin escaped death that week, and was put on the train with them to Kyoto. Bon listened to him eagerly tell Izumo about his need to see the tower, and itched to jump in to say there was more to the city than that damn tower. He held his own hands in a white-knuckled grip.

"Bon…" He heard Shima murmur, "Are you okay?"

\----------

He lost sight of the blue-haired demon when they arrived, but decided it was all for the best.

He actually didn't hear from Rin again until he saw blue flames in the old temple. Bon had climbed up in search for his father. He found him alright, gripping his arm, laying on the floor behind Rin, who had drawn his sword and was fighting something that moved too fast for Bon to make out.

His father spotted him, "Ryuji, quick! You must help him!"

Rin glanced back, and it cost him. Bon didn't see the blow hit but blood spurted from Rin's side, and he cried out.

Bon froze. 

"Son, what are you doing standing there?" His father yelled.

"Sorry, dad, we won't be sticking around." He pulled his dad up under the arms and started to drag him out of the temple, pretending not to see Rin's hurt expression.

"Ryuji! What do you think you're doing?" His father struggled against him.

Bon set him down, they'd gotten far enough anyway. "He's a demon, the spawn of satan himself."

"Why would that matter you fool? He cares about you deeply, isn't that enough?!"

\---------

Shura returned to the main temple that night alone, Bon heard her tell Yukio the situation. 

"Hasn't he healed already?" Yukio asked.

"Physically, yes." Shura said. "But not all his classmates accept him yet, he's losing his confidence."

"I see…" Yukio said, "It's Sugoru Ryuji, my brother looked up to him too much."

Bon stiffened at that, he lifted his gaze from his hands to see Izumo glaring at him. "What's with the look?" He grit out.

"You idiot." Izumo said, slapping the table, "Why are you so afraid? Didn't you two have feelings for each other? It's pathetic!"

"Huh?" Bon was taken aback, "How did you know?"

"Please." She said, "You guys are too stupid to hide such things!" She looked thoughtful and added, "And yet still so dense neither of you noticed."

"Fuck off." Bon got up.

"Where are you going?"

"What's it to you?" He snapped, heading out of the dining area. He felt Yukio and Shura's gazes when he passed through the room they occupied.

The night air was refreshing. Bon sighed, about to sit and unwind when he saw Okumura sitting there, his gaze on him.

He scrambled to his feet, and Bon turned away.

"Wait!" Rin cried, "Sugoru, please, it's still me, I'm still the Rin you know."

"Tch!" Bon didn't look back at him, "As if. You lied to me! You're the son of satan."

"Of course I did…" There were tears in Rin's voice, "I was afraid this would be the outcome."

"The Order should have killed you." Bon spat.

"Right…" Rin said quietly.

Bon heard the pain in his voice and wanted to take it back. Instead, he walked away.

\---------------

"O-Okumura!" Bon scrambled back, "What are you doing?"

Rin stood over him, barely on his feet. A hand jutted through his torso, blood soaking his shirt. He coughed up more of it, not replying as he turned around, dragging his sword up with shaking hands.

"Even if you… don't trust me--" He managed to say, "I still care about you!" Blue flames burst from his body, and he charged forward, slaying the demon in front of him.

His strength seemed to run out, and Rin dropped.

Bon scrambled to his side, his hands hovering over him. He expected the flames to be scorching hot, but they were only warm.

"I'd never burn you, you know…" Rin whispered, his eyes closed.

"You're a fool." Bon snapped, and lifted him up, gasping as the flames danced over his fingers. He reached for Rin's sword with his other hand and sheathed it. "I trust you, okay? So don't die on me!"

"Who's the fool?" Rin's smile was full of bloody teeth, "This won't kill me."

\------------

In the end, Rin was right. They didn't even take him to the hospital. He was put on trial again, and allowed to live. Bon waited for him at the dorms.

"Hey." Rin stopped in front of him. He looked tired, but otherwise fine. If Bon hadn't seen his wounds the day before he never would have thought that he'd been injured. "Are you alright? It was a tough battle."

"Huh?" Bon took a second to process. "That pisses me off! Of course I'm fine, you took every hit! Why can't you just worry about yourself?"

"Well…" Rin shrugged, "I'm fine, so…"

"Idiot." Bon didn't realize tears had come to his eyes until Rin exclaimed: "Are you crying?! For me?!"

"No!" Bon wiped his face, "My eyes are… sweating!"

"That's so lame." Rin laughed, and sat down next to him.

"Why aren't you pissed?" Bon asked.

"At you?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Rin scratched his head, "It makes sense, right? I lied to you guys about something really important… so…"

"We're the ones who were wrong, Rin." Then he froze. That was the first time he hadn't called him Okumura.

Rin grinned, "Are we friends then?"

"About that…" Bon was going to tell him, right then, he decided. 

Rin looked afraid. "I understand if it's too soon--"

"No, shut up, idiot." Rin sealed his lips. "I wanted to tell you that I… uh…"

"That what?" Rin nudged him, and Bon wondered if he already knew.

"That I like you." He said quickly. "Not just the friend way…"

"I see." Rin said, and his face steeled up.

Bon swallowed, starting to regret confessing, when Rin burst out laughing.

"Just kidding!" He said, "I already knew. I like you, too, Suguro."

"C-call me Ryuji." He stuttered, "Wait, how did you know?"

"You told me, when we got drunk on the mission."

"Oh…" Then it registered, "You like me too?"

"Yeah!"

"Like… Romantically?"

"I already told you!" Rin scratched his head, "But I guess you don't remember that night at all…"

**Author's Note:**

> Quite messy I know. I hope it wasn't too hard to follow along, this was never meant to be posted. Please let me know what you think


End file.
